The Perfect Match
by 12 Days of Fangirling
Summary: "She was mine and I was hers" After Tris' final evaluation. Four's POV. Read and review!


**A/N: Here's another Fourtris fanfic for you! It's from Four's POV (it's so much fun writing from his POV for me)**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns it all, unfortunately.**

**Perfect Match**

I waited casually by the door as the crowd files out of the room leaving just the two of us. I smile at her, "I heard a rumor that you had only seven obstacles to face" I don't bother keeping the admiration out of my voice "practically unheard of" I add.

She manages a smile but looks shaken, I wouldn't expect any different after all she had just faced her fears, quite literally.

"You weren't watching the simulation?" she sounds nervous when she asks me that like she didn't want me to see.

"Only on the screens" I reassure her, "The Dauntless leaders are the only ones who saw the see whole thing. They seemed impressed"

This doesn't bring the kind of reaction I was hoping for, "Well seven fears isn't as impressive as four" I suppress an eye roll here, "but it will suffice" she adds after a second

I shake my head at her modesty, "I would be surprised if you weren't ranked first" we walk out of the room together, there aren't that many people anymore since Tris was the last one.

After a few second people start to notice her. They start clapping her on her shoulder and congratulating her. I let them crowd around her; I let her have this moment. She smiles at all them and mutters her thanks. Pulling her way out she falls back into step with me and we descend the steps into the Pit. She looks likes she is about to ask me something but then bites her lip and closes her mouth.

Finally she takes a deep breath and says, "How much did they tell you about my fear landscape?"

"Nothing really, Why?" she visibly relaxes at my response.

"No reason" she says going out of her way to kick a pebble across the floor. I decide to drop the matter.

"Do you have to go back to dormitory?" I ask her, "Because if you want peace and quiet you can stay with me until the banquet" my heart pounds hoping she wants some of that peace and quiet.

But instead of usual smile her face grows dark and she frowns. I swear in that moment I thought she was going to break up with me. It was stupid but it was of those moments of utter panic for me.

"What is it?" I asked.

The look on her face passes almost as quickly as it came, "Let's go" she says

She follows me into my room and I close the door behind, slipping off my black Dauntless shoes. I offer her some water and she declines it politely. The nervous look is still there on her face.

"You okay?" I ask. I take a step towards her and rest my palm on her cheek for second before letting my hands slip into her hair which is no longer tied into a ponytail. I smile at her before bringing my lips down to hers. The kiss, although warm and comforting, feels very one-sided. I slowly feel her responding to me and pull her closer.

My arms trailing down to her shoulders I push the jacket from her shoulders, managing to not break our kiss. She flinches slightly as the jacket drops and pushes me back.

It takes me a few seconds to recover. I look back at her and she has her palms over her eyes like she is embarrassed or… scared.

"What? What's wrong?" I demand.

She simply shakes her head which is universal code for _nothing._

A flash hurt goes through me and is immediately replaced by anger, "Don't tell me it's nothing" taking two strides forward I cover the distance between us and pull her arm off, "Look at me" I say, my jaw clenched.

She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself before she says, "Sometimes I wonder, what's in it for you?"

_What?_

"This… whatever it is" she continues.

"What's in it for me" I repeat slowly wondering what the heck she's talking about. Suddenly realization dawns upon me.

I take a few steps back, "You're an idiot Tris" I say shaking my head at her.

"I am _not _an idiot!" she remains adamant, "which is why I know it's a little weird that of all the girls you could have chosen, you chose me."

She doesn't see it, does she? Everything I see about her. The way she clenches her fists together when she's ready to fight, he strong demeanor in which she carries herself, her brave attitude. She doesn't see anything. None of it.

"So if you're just looking for… um, you know… that…" a part of me wants to burst out laughing for some reason but I feeling that won't win me too many boyfriend-points.

"What? Sex?" I frown at her "You know if that was all I wanted you probably wouldn't be the first person I would go to" the moment the words are out of my mouth I want to take them back. Tris looks like I physically struck her, I can see her fighting off tears. She presses her hands to her stomach and turns away.

She turns to me again, blinks a couple times to fight of tears before she says softly, "I'm going to leave now"

_No! Don't go!_

"No, Tris" I start grabbing her wrist and pulling her back and she shrugs me off but I am too fast and I grab her other wrist while I'm at it. I hold out arms between us. Her eyes and still filling with tears yet to be released.

"I'm sorry I said that" I say choosing my words carefully; there is nothing in the world that would hurt my more than losing her.

"What I meant was that you aren't like that. Which I knew when I met you" I say. We are so close, she literally inches away from me but I don't try and kiss her not till I know I have been forgiven.

"You were an obstacle in my fear landscape" a single tears escapes her cheek, "did you know that?"

The words hit me like bullet and release her wrists immediately. Hurt covers my features and I know she can see that too.

"You're _afraid _of me?"

The words hit a little too close to home for me. I don't want anyone to be afraid of me especially not her.

"Not you" she says biting her lip "Being with you… with anyone. I've never been involved with someone older and I don't know what you're expectations are…"

_Oh_

That's all that goes through my mind, she think that I've…

"Tris, I don't know delusion you're operating under but this is all new to me too" I say trying to keep my embarrassment at the minimum, I can feel my cheeks growing hot.

"Delusion" she says processing what she's just heard, "You mean you haven't" I wait for her to process it fully. "Oh. _Oh. _I just assumed…" her voice trails off but I know what she means.

"Well you assumed wrong" I say. My mind quickly clicks back to what she way saying earlier.

"You can tell me anything you know" I said gently. I place my hands on either side of her, "I'm kinder than I seemed in training, I promise"

I kiss her between the eyebrows and she doesn't push me away. I kiss her softly on the nose next before I kiss her on the lips. This time she leans into it, her arms go around my waist and she responses with equal enthusiasm. My hands shift to her shoulders and brush over something I don't recognize. Pulling back, I see it's a bandage and for a second I think she's hurt. She assures me it a tattoo.

"Can I see it?"

She nods and slips her arms out of her sleeve leaving her shoulder bare. My throat goes dry and I can't stop myself from staring at her. I touch her shoulder slightly, fighting myself for self control. Her breath quickens when I touch her.

I gently peel off the bandage and I smile at what I see. The Abnegation symbol stares back at me. The clasped hands permanently tattooed on her arm, a symbol of her origin.

"I have the same one" I say, "on my back"

"Really can I see it?" she asks excitedly. With great difficulty I pull the sleeve back up on her shoulder.

Some of my Dauntless humor comes back to me as I ask, "Are you asking me undress Tris"

"Only partially…" she says nervously laughing.

My smile fades and my guard goes back up as I take off my shirt in one swift motion. There is a patch of Dauntless flames on my chest but not much else. I look away suddenly very uncomfortable. This is all new to me especially this, I've never really asked or let people look at me before. It makes me extremely nervous watching her stare at me like that.

"What is it?"

"I don't invite many people to look at me, any people actually" I said voicing my thoughts.

"I can't imagine why" she says not taking her eyes off me "I mean look at you"

I fight away a smile at that comment and she slowly walks around me and stands behind me.

"I think we've made a mistake" I say. "We've all started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that. I want to be brave and selfless and smart and honest and kind. I continually struggle with kindness"

"No one's perfect" she whispers back "It doesn't work that way. One bad thing goes away and another bad thing replaces it"

Her fingers brush over the Abnegation symbol and I shiver under her touch. Her fingertips are cold as they gently graze my back.

"We have to warn them you know. Soon"

"I know" I say "we will"

I turn around quickly and her eyes widen. I am so close. If I leaned forward our lips would meet. Her breathing quickens and she watches my every movement.

"Is this scaring you Tris" I say to her my voice a little huskier than I intended.

"No" she squeaks, mortified she clears her throat "Not really I'm only afraid of what I want"

"What do you want?" and then my face tightens remembering our conversation, "Me?" I am scared of the answer. But she nods slowly. I take her hands in mine, my long fingers wrapping around her tiny hands. I pressed her hands to my chest and push them higher till they link around my neck. Her eyes are wide but there is some sort of frenzied electricity to it. She shivers in spite of herself.

"Someday" I say "if you want we can" I pause and clear my throat. How do I put this, "we can…" I try again. She smiles and wraps her arms around me, her cheek pressing against my chest. Despite everything, I feel my heart rate quicken.

"Are you afraid of me too, Tobias?"

I smile at her, "Terrified"

She kisses the hollows of my throat and murmurs, "maybe you won't be in my fear landscape anymore"

I bend down and kiss her again. "Then everyone can call you Six"

"Four and Six" she repeats and kisses me again.

Her small form fits perfectly against me. If the whole words were a puzzle each player a piece, in a world of utter chaos, destruction and separation we found each other. The perfect fit. She was mine and I was hers.

**A/N: Well that's it! Hope you liked it! If there are any other scenes you'd like me to do from Divergent, Insurgent or Allegiant just PM me. Oh! And don't forget to review, please? (Virtual cookies to all reviewers!)**

**P.S: I may need a beta reader so if any of you are interested or know someone who is tell them to PM me. **


End file.
